


Idiot

by Kireeeshima



Category: One Piece
Genre: 1 hour timed writing, But I slep now, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wrote this at nearly 1am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireeeshima/pseuds/Kireeeshima
Summary: Just two horny for each other bois





	Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I was like passing out half the time while writing this so sorry that it's shit. But I was like "I wonder how shit a 1 hour written smut would be." So I made this disasterfuck.

“Ngh… agh…” Luffy's fingers curled around Law's shirt, hot breath fanning against their neck. His body was trembling and his back arched when the fingers inside of him moved in deeper. Law used his experienced fingers skillfully, curling them around inside in just the right ways. 

“How's it feel?” He asked as he stretched the inside out. It gave little resistance against his fingers, easily stretching but not loose. Rubber inside too, huh? Law licked his lips just thinking about how it would feel inside of him. 

“Feels… weird…” Luffy breathlessly panted out as he squirmed atop Law's lap. Law eased up on the movements of his fingers a bit.

“Does it hurt?” 

Luffy shook his head, “No… just feels weird. Dunno how to explain it…” He could feel his grip slipping so Luffy wrapped his arms around Law's neck and further straddled his lap. Law seemed to really like that, since he gave Luffy a smirk and a bite on his neck that made Luffy's breath hitch. Law began attacking the rubber boy's neck hungrily. Licking, biting, sucking, kissing, anything to leave a mark. Luffy curved moved back a bit, allowing Law to move down to his torso. He squirmed and whined when Law's tongue flicked over his right nipple, a hand playing with another. 

“Then, what about this?” Law asked with a smirk. Luffy looked at him with confused hazy eyes, chest heaving up and down in an uneven rhythm. He was about to ask what Law meant-- when suddenly the fingers inside of him thrusted in deep, curling up and hitting _something_. What, Luffy didn't know. But all he knew is that it made him see white. A soundless cry escaped him as he clutched to Law for dear life. When the world around him returned, Luffy melted onto Law. 

“I'll take it that you like it since you're fucking yourself with my fingers now.” Law said into his ear, voice husky and deep. Was he rocking his hips? Luffy didn't even notice. He heard a chuckle and suddenly the fingers curled again and kept rubbing and rubbing and rubbing against that same spot. 

It was too much. 

Luffy's head shot up and he let out slurred moans, begging for more. Faster. Harder. He bounced up and down to gain more of it. More of Law. It was driving him mad that no matter what he did, it didn't feel like it was enough. Law however, was very much enjoying the sight before him. Luffy desperately bouncing up and down on his lap begging for more? He'd never forget this even if his life was on the line. Truthfully, fingering Luffy was not necessarily needed. Luffy would just stretch to take him in. But Law wanted to see how Luffy would handle it, if he'd like it or not. And he was _incredibly glad_ Luffy liked it so much and that it didn't take too long to find that out. Because his skinny jeans were really not favouring the erection he had right now. 

“Fuck.” Law hissed out after Luffy had just moaned out in a particular way that made the last of Law's self control snap. He pulled out his fingers, making Luffy whine and fall back onto the bed. Hair tousled and face red, panting looking at him with such hunger and want, Law didn't think Luffy could get any sexier. 

He was wrong. 

Apparently, since Luffy wasn't patient enough to wait for Law to unzip his pants, he decided to begin fingering himself.

 _While staring directly at Law._

Luffy spread his legs apart, giving more for Law to look at. Was that on purpose? “Torao…” Luffy gasped out, thrusting his fingers in and out just as Law had. Law swallowed at the sight, quickly unzipping his pants and pulling his member out. He stroked it while watching Luffy play with himself beneath him. Luffy seemed to have lost interest in doing so after a few moments when he noticed Law stroking himself off. Instead, he sat up and tried to take the length in his mouth. Law let him, shuddering at the warmth that quickly covered his entire length. Never any gag reflex and could easily deepthroat, Luffy was truly something else. He slid his fingers through Luffy's raven hair and gave the back of his head a comforting scratch, something he found Luffy had liked. Luffy always sucked him off like his dick was the best damn meat he's ever tasted in the world and could never get enough of it. While Law loved watching and having Luffy do it, he was getting a little too close to coming.

“Enough.” Law pushed Luffy off and made him lie back. Luffy however, didn't look too happy with that if his pout was anything to go by.

“I want it.” 

“And don't worry, you will.” Law reassured him and moved his hands to grip at Luffy's hips, positioning himself in front of Luffy's entrance. In one smooth thrust, he entered completely. Luffy gasped and immediately tightened up, earning a hiss of pleasure from the other.

“Shit… fuckin’ tight... I'll come early if you do that.” Law slowly pulled back until only the tip of the head was on, then thrusted back in while aiming for the prostate. Back arching, Luffy blindly reached for Law as he couldn't focus on a single thing. Everything was white with pleasure. Luckily, Law took the hint and moved down to kiss him. They fought for dominance in the kiss, like a battle. A fight. Even with his mind hazy and unfocused with pure pleasure, Luffy would not easily give in to a fight. The bed creaked and rocked under them, following the desperate sporadic movements they made. There was no rhythm anymore. It was just the two fucking like mad. Grunts, pants, moans, the slapping of skin and the creaks of the bed below them, the cries and groans of each other's name over and over like it was all they could say, all of it filled the room. Luffy clawed and gripped at Law's back everytime Law thrusted in. Luffy felt that pooling heat in his gut and it only drove him even more crazy.

Torao.  
Torao.  
Torao!

He pulled Law down to wrap his arms around him as he came hard, back arching off the bed and face burying into Law's neck. He came with a moan of Law's name before collapsing back onto the bed. Law hadn't came yet though. He pulled out and grabbed Luffy's now limp member and held it against his own, rutting desperately against it while stroking it at the same time. Luffy squirmed and whimpered through his post-orgasm sensitivity, yet he found himself thrusting his hips up to gain more friction. Law ended up over him, one hand supporting him and the other still stroking their lengths together. Luffy looked up at the taller man and felt heat rush through his whole body from the stare he was getting. He brought a hand up to his chest and played with it as the man watched like before. Eventually, his whimpers became moans and his once limp member was half hard again. They rutted against each other like animals in heat, desperate for release. 

Law suddenly let go and moved his member away to instead put it back inside of Luffy, thrusting as quick as he possibly could. Driving Luffy mad once more, they once again frantically moved against each other. The way Luffy clenched and tugged Law deeper did all sorts of things to Law. Especially the sounds. Finally, they both came. Exhausted, Law begins to pull out but is stopped by Luffy. 

“'s warm… like it…” He slurs through heavy breaths. Law nods and decides to stay inside a bit longer, occupying himself with leaving more marks along Luffy's body. Luffy sleepily snickered and mumbled out “I love Torao…” which made Law sigh and kiss the rubber chaos causer.

“Love you too, idiot.”


End file.
